Days Of Our Nights (Twilight fanfic)
by SydneyAdams3
Summary: Bella was living with her mother and father in Arizona until Renee lla and Charlie flee to Forks, away from reminders of cidents happen, friendships are revealed to be false, and Bella is kidnapped!To accept a new life costs her her freedom until someone comes along to introduce her to the vampire w friends and lovers are made. Originally on Wattpad.


"Get out of my car or I'll make you!" Jordan Fitch yelled at me. I told him that I wanted to break up a few moments ago and I didn't really have an answer as to why I wanted to break up. Well other than me moving away and I just didn't do long distance relationships.

His response was what I thought he would give me. I would be on a plane tomorrow to move up to Washington with my father. So I assumed my relationship with Jordan was over. In other words he threw a bitch fit.

I tried telling him that I don't do long distance relationships but this was his tantrum.

"That's fine with me. See you on the flip side Jordan. Oh and erase my number." I got out of the car and walked up my driveway. His door opened but I didn't turn around.

"You'll be sorry you ever broke up with me! I love you, Bella! Please? You could move in with me and my mom. She loves you, too!" He yelled after me and I finally stopped and turned.

"Your mother hates my guts! She wants you all to herself and I'm too happy to oblige! Goodbye Jordan I hope I never see you again!"

Sherry really did hate me. The first time I was in her house Jordan slammed the front door and her really old cookie jar fell off a shelf and broke. I tried explaining but she wouldn't even give it a thought that it was her precious sons fault.

"My son would never do that! He's a good boy, aren't you sweetie?" And the jerk wouldn't stand up for me! What the hell?!

Now I heard him get back in his supped up car and scream one last time out the window as if that would make me fall to my knees and beg him to take me back.

"You'll be sorry I promise you that!"

What a dick! Why did I put up with him for so long?

Shaking my head I went inside and packed anything else that was lying around. The morning came and it found me on a plane to Washington with my father. We probably only said a handful of words to each other all day. Things like excuse me I have to use the bathroom. Or, do you want this?

Little things.

We hardly ever talk but that's fine with me. If my mother, Renee, was still alive she would've already had a conversation with the lady in the next seat and gushed over her baby. Thought out that day the only thing I was grateful for was that the baby didn't cry once.

The plane finally touched down and Charlie went to get a rental. I cursed myself for being so nonobservant because I would've went with him and got a car I wasn't afraid to be seen in. Luck wasn't with me and Charlie pulled to the curb in a hybrid Camry.

No.

Way.

I glared at my father and he just shrugged.

"They didn't have anything better."

"ANYTHING is better than a CAMRY!" I fixed up old cars and anything I could get my hands on. My only friend was doing me a huge favor and riding my motorcycle up here and then I was having my car driven by someone else. I could wait but hopefully it will be here by Monday morning. It was Thursday now.

Charlie bought us a two story house with three bedrooms, two baths, an expansive garage for me, and a basement which was odd for this side of the country but I wasn't complaining.

Heaving my bags to the top of the stairs I checked for the biggest room. The one on the right hand side had its own bathroom and I staked my claim immediately and Charlie would have to knock me out before he could move me. Turned out it only took three words.

"I'm a girl." I didn't know if I could go through my whole life with those words but I would try.

I didn't turn in my homework.

I'm a girl.

Why are you running late?

I'm a girl.

Why aren't you dressing out?

I'm a girl.

Why do you hog the bathroom?

I'm a girl.

Why does it take you so long to get dressed?

I'm a girl.

Why do you spend so much money on clothes?

I'm a girl.

As simple as.

The movers got here a few moments after we did and we helped them get things out of the truck.

So four hours later I was slipping sheets on my bed and putting clothes away when a knock sounded through the house. I went down stairs and Charlie was there greeting an old friend he hadn't seen since he moved from here.

"Bella! Come down here. You remember Billy Black? I used to go fishing with him all the time when you were younger and you would play with his son Jacob."

I remembered. It was before mom died and we moved away. Why we were back, I had no clue.

"Oh my! You've grown up into a lovely young woman Bella!"

My cheeks burned and I looked down mumbling a thank you.

"Dad I haven't finished unpacking everything so I'll be up stairs then I'll come down here and unpack the kitchen."

He nodded to me and I ran back upstairs.

In the very last box I found my iPod dock and I kissed it. I was going crazy without listing to music this long.

After that unpacking went quickly and I fell into an exhausted sleep.

I was disoriented in the morning until I remembered and I went into my bathroom for a much needed shower. Looking into the mirror I laughed. Red crease marks graced my white cheeks. Long black hair fell to my waist in tangles and I dreaded to brush it out. Cutting it would make it so much easier to handle but my mom never wanted me to so I haven't since she died three years ago. It still hurt to think about her and the littlest things would send a shooting pain through my heart.

My big brown eyes framed by dark lashes looked sleepy and full pink lips were dry.

The shower felt so good I didn't get out until the water ran cold and then I went down to find Charlie left a note telling me he went fishing with Billy.

So he would bring home fish tonight and I didn't have any food in the house. Great!

The Stater Bros in town wasn't very big but was one, if the only, grocery store around. Filling up my basket I made my way to the horrid car and shoved everything in the back.

My cell phone rang out One Headlight by Bringing Down the Horse. (Great song btw)

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A musical voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Cullen. A man brought your father in just a few minutes ago with a gash on his head. It doesn't look serious, but he will be held in the hospital for the night so that we can observe him. Can you come down here so we can talk more?"

"I'm on my way Doctor. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

I disconnected with him and pulled out of the parking lot. I was so worried. He couldn't leave me too. Not after mom.

No he would be alright. I told myself. He had to be.

I made it to the small hospital that looked more like a library than anything but I wouldn't judge even when a sign indicated that the library was the next building over.

The woman at the front desk looked up as I came to a screeching halt.

"My father was just admitted and I'm his daughter Isabella Swan."

I hated my long name but I didn't want to go into it with this woman.

"Oh yes. The doctor is waiting for you. Down this hall make a right then it's the second door on the right. Good luck sweetie." She said as I ran down the hall.

Not trying to be rude I knocked and rushed in when he told me to enter.

"Are you Doctor Cullen?" I asked my breath coming in rugged gasps.

"Yes please sit down. Your father is probably going to be okay but we want to make sure so were keeping him over night."

"What happened?"

"I'm telling you what his friend told me. Apparently he had caught a fish and was so excited he stood up to reel it in but slipped in some water at the bottom of the boat and came down hard. He knocks his head on the side as he tumbled over the side. If it wasn't for his friend being there he would have drowned. He hurt his knee pretty bad and will walk with a limp for a few days and he'll probably feel dizzy whenever he moves his head fast but. . . "The doctor shrugged. "He's sleeping now but when he wakes up you can see him."

I thought all of this over silently then looked up and for the first time since entering this room I realized that he was very handsome.

Golden blonde hair the same color as his eyes. High cheek bones and thin lips. A perfect smile and he moved with such grace I found myself jealous but only for an instant. A gold wedding band graced his ring finger. The nurses probably flirted with him shamelessly.

He wore white with tan slacks and black dressy shoes. I felt so under dressed next to him, since I was wearing faded jeans with holes in them and a navy blue tank. I threw a flannel on over it. Nikes covered my feet but suddenly I wanted to change. Oh well can't go back now.

"So. What should I do? Is there anything I can do?" I asked desperately.

"Not much. I'll be watching over him all night and I want you to know that he's in good hands. Just stay by the phone and I'll be calling if he wakes up."

I thanked the doctor and stood up.

"Oh before I go! Have you seen my father's friend? Billy Black? The man who brought him in?"

"Yes I believe he's still in the waiting room."

I thanked him again and said I'll be seeing him then I walked to the waiting room. Billy was there with his head in his hands.

"Billy?" He jerked his head up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry. We just got caught up in fishing and one thing happened after another!" He explained frantically. I shushed him and told him what the doctor told me. He had jumped in the river after my father but was now dry and smelling heavily of fish.

"You can go on home now Billy. Ill contact you when I know more or if he wakes up okay?" He started to protest but I just told him to go and get a shower and rest. He went and I sat there. I wasn't one for prayer so I didn't ask God for my father's recovery. What happens happens. That's what I've been told my whole life and I wouldn't bend now.

After a while of just staring at the wall the thought of going home was the best idea I could muster.

It wouldn't do any good sitting around while I had things to do. Staying strong for Charlie was what I had to do so I would try. I would have my cell on and next to me at all times.

The house felt empty knowing that my father was in the hospital and not knowing how hard he hit his head. To bide my time I unpacked the last few boxes and then a thought wondered into my head. Maybe I shouldn't unpack the rest of his things. The thought left me unsettled and the breath left me hunched over. The thought of my father leaving me made me sick to my stomach.

The night descended and the sound of a motorcycle interrupted the silence. I knew that sound! Throwing down the book I was reading I dashed down the stairs and out the door.

Kelsey and her boyfriend, West, pulled into my driveway just as I got outside. I was only expecting Kelsey and that was on Sunday. Kelsey got off and pulled her helmet off then shook out her long mane of blonde hair.

"Oh it feels good being off that thing." She said before turning around and catching sight of me. "But it's a great ride!" She added. I laughed and opened my arms. Kelsey bounded into them.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you know how you brought it over two days before you left? We decided to leave that day. Aren't you happy? You have your baby back and you have two roommates for a few days." Kelsey spoke in such a rush that I paused before answering to make sure she was done before I talked.

"Thanks, that's wonderful. I was thinking I would have to drive a Camry to school. Well I'll have to until my car gets here for shopping, but it's alright."

West came over to us groaning from his stiff legs.

"It was a long ride. How are you Bella? Where's Charlie?"

At the mention of Charlie my heart broke. I had forgotten that he wasn't in the house and was at the hospital. I ran inside and checked my phone. No calls.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I didn't want to miss the call when it came.

"Bella?" West and Kelsey rounded the corner and came into my room.

"He got into a boating accident and is in the hospital. The doctor said it wasn't dangerous but he wanted to keep him over night to make sure nothing happens. I was out shopping when I got the call. I'm really glad you guys are here. I need a distraction." Just then my stomach rumbled. "Speaking of distractions, do you guys want some food?" I went downstairs after checking my phone one more time before slipping it in my pocket and put a pizza in the oven. I knew West loved pizza. I was so thankful of them for driving up here. I even said so.

Billy and Charlie hooked up the TV last night so the three of us fell asleep watching a movie.

The ringing of my phone made me sit up quickly. I answered and tried to hear past the blood rushing through my ears.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Doctor Cullen's secretary and he told me to tell you that your father is awake. He's groggy and doesn't know where he is so we were hopping once he sees a familiar person he'll calm down. Do you think you can come down?"

"Of course! I'll be there in a few minutes." And with that I hung up and rushed up the stairs to put on the first things my hands touched. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair then grabbed my purse and ran past Kelsey and West, who're just getting up. I flew past stop signs and thanked anyone who could hear me that there were no cops out.

Running through the automatic doors I ran into a hard chest. The man caught me before I could fall for which I was grateful. Then I looked up into a pair of liquid butterscotch eyes. His square jaw and high cheek bones gave him a standout appearance. Bronze hair in disarray as if he was constantly running his hand through it. I wanted to trace the dark shadows under his eyes but restrained on the thought of embarrassment.

"So sorry. I should watch where I'm going next time. I got to go." He let me go and suddenly I wished he didn't but shook my head and laughed at myself. Making a quick escape and after I was sitting in Doctor Cullen's office did I realize that I had just ran into one if his sons. Was his whole family that good looking? And did they all have golden eyes?

Utterly graceful, spotless features, yellow eyes, and great reflexes.

This family was different but I didn't know how much so.

I walked into my father's hospital room to see a white bandage wrapped around his head. He gave me a small smile.

"Hello. I think I know you but I'm not entirely sure. Do I?"

I returned his smile with a worried frown. "I'm your daughter. My name is Bella or behind my back you call me Isabella. Do you remember me now? Or how far does your memory go back?"

He frowned and drew his brows together. Charlie had dark brown hair with gray starting to go throughout it. I got my brown eyes from him along with my shyness and my habit of listening more than talking.

"You're my daughter? Where's Renee? I remember you, but you were much smaller. I don't even know where I am." His heart rate started up and his breath was coming up short. Doctor Cullen came in soundlessly. He checked Charlie's vitals.

"It's alright dad. Do you remember this man?" I gestured to Doctor Cullen.

"Yeah he's my doctor and he says I'm in Forks Washington. I haven't been here since you were really little."

"How old do you remember me being? What was the last thing you remember before having your accident?" I questioned. This was bad. Losing your memory meant something was wrong with your head, right?

"Your suppose to be thirteen and were all suppose to be in Arizona. Where is your mother? I want to see her!"

I looked helplessly at the doctor and he motioned for me to follow him out of the room. Once we were in the hall I didn't know where to begin.

"How old are you now Isabella?"

"Bella." I corrected out of habit. "Seventeen. So his memory goes blank for the last four years. My mother's been gone for the last three. What am I suppose to tell him? Moms dead and you haven't gotten over it yet, so I'll shove it in your face again so that you'll hurt twice as hard?" I could feel tears threatening to over flow. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself against the wall. Then thought better and slid down to the floor. "Will he get his memory back?" I asked defeated.

My head was in my hands and it made my weak voice muffled but somehow he heard.

"I believe all we can do is look up from here. I have high hopes that he will recover his memory fully but his diet must change and he must not lift anything heavy. He has a high risk of having a heart attack but we can deal with that with the right type of diet." He paused and slid down to sit on the floor with me. His cold hand went to my shoulder and gently rubbed it. I felt calmer in his presence. It's strange. I haven't been this calm since before my mother got sick.

"Bella. I can't promise you wonder but I will do my best. I think we should keep him here until he regains his memory or his head heals. Whichever comes first. Will you be alright being alone for however long this will take?"

His kind question threw me for a minute. I wasn't used to this.

"Yes. I've basically been living on my own for three years. My father's always been in a depressed state since. . . ." I cut off, I wouldn't finish that sentence. "What do I tell him?"

"I think you should tell him the truth but I fear it will decline his progress. It's up to you, Bella." I nodded and sat there a little longer then got up for the in venerable.

Walking back into his room I found him looking out the window but with a look that said he wasn't seeing anything.

"Dad?"

He turned to face me with a slight grimace at the movement.

"Where is she? I have a bad feeling that she's not going to be here. Tell me I'm wrong."

I shook my head and silent tears crept down my face.

"She passed away three years ago from cancer. We've been on our own since. I'm sorry dad." I whispered in anguish.

I was at a loss when I saw his face crumple like paper. My heart lurched and I gasped for breath. I knew exactly how he felt but to be told twice even if you didn't remember the first time was horrible

"She's gone?" He whispered almost to himself but I didn't answer. "No!" And he doubled over in pain.

The doctor came in and gave him a dose of morphine. He fell into sleep with a painful expression. I didn't look at the doctor when I raced out of the room. I made it to the lobby before I broke and a heart wrenching sob left my lips. Knees found the floor and I yelled at the top of my lungs once. I tried letting some of it out but it wouldn't leave. Cold arms encircled me and lifted off the floor. I didn't care what happened to me. I didn't care who held me. I didn't care about anything that I should have. I felt dead inside. The prick of a needle proved my body wasn't dead even if I wanted it to be. Darkness engulfed me and I surrendered to it willingly.

I awoke groggily the next morning to find I was in a darkened room on a small couch. After a few moments I realized I was in the hospital and probably in one of the rooms the doctor's use in between shifts to catch up on sleep. Doctor Cullen must have put me in here and given me a sedative. In the corner was a sink and I washed out my mouth and ran my fingers through my hair. I probably looked horrible to behold but I didn't care. My father was still asleep when I peeped in and then decided to go home. Running into Doctor Cullen I told where I was going and said he could call me anytime night or day, I would come.

Sunday night proved hazardous to my health. Kelsey and West had to catch their plane at noon so I drove them to the airport and watched them go through the metal detectors. Jealousy washed through my body. They were allowed to leave without a care in the world except for each other. I had to stay and take care of things and act like an adult when I haven't even turned eighteen yet. Life isn't fair, I grumbled to myself as I drove back to an empty house. That night my other car showed up and I thanked the man. He took a taxi to his hotel then would catch a plane the next morning. All night I spent in the garage working on my motorcycle and mustang. Changing oil and righting a bolt here or there kept my hands busy and made my thoughts go away. The bottle of vodka helped also. I knew it wasn't safe but at the moment I couldn't give a shit.

The next morning was Monday and I contemplated on going to my new school. Sleeping in wasn't an option and cleaning the already spotless house didn't hold its appeal. The truth was that I didn't want to be in this house alone so I got my hung-over ass up and washed the grease out of my hair. Dressing according to my bad depressed mood, I threw on a black hoodie and black jeans with high heeled boots and my black leather jacket. Stowing my backpack where I usually put my helmet I then took off. The high school was off the freeway and I almost contemplated to keep going but thoughts of my father in a hospital bed put a stop to them.

I guess it was later than I originally thought because there was only one spot left and that was next to a silver Volvo. It was the newest car in the parking lot. My long mane of black hair spilled out of my helmet and ignored the whistle sent my way by a guy on the sidewalk. I flipped him off before walking pass other students to the office. If I could help it I wouldn't make friends and I would be that person that everyone avoided.

The office had white washed walls and plants in pots decorated the tables, as if there weren't enough greenery outside. The woman behind the table had on a purple shirt and it made me conscience that I was standing in this bright ass room wearing all black. The woman looked up at the sound of the door and I pulled off my hood.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan and I need a schedule." She gawked at me as if I spoke another language. Then as if coming out of a coma she responded.

"Oh honey we weren't expecting you to come in today! What with your father in the hospital and all, but since your here." She went through a stack of papers on the edge of her desk that looked as if it would fall over at any time. My schedule and a map of the school were brought out. She highlighted my rooms and told me to call her Mrs. Cope.

"Thank you." I said quietly and got out of that claustrophobic office.

It was easy finding my classes and a few brave people tried to talk to me but I ignored them and answered with one word answers.

"How are you liking Forks?"

"Fine." I would answer. And when they became nosey and asked about my father I wouldn't even answer.

Lunch came around and I found an empty table to sit at. Some people, mostly guys, were staring at me. Didn't their mothers ever tell them staring was rude?

My tray of food sat untouched but my eyes wondered around the dreary cafeteria.

I found the Cullen children easily enough. There were five of them and as impossible as it sounds they all looked like runway models. Perfect faces and muscular bodies. Petite waists and long silky hair adorned the one blonde girl while the smaller girl had black spiky hair. Just by being in the same room with them caused my self esteem to take a hit.

The only resemblance they held was their unique eye color and pale faces. Other than that I wouldn't guess they were siblings. The boy I ran into the other day was sitting there tearing a granola bar apart.

The smallest girl had spiky black hair and everything about her was small and when she got up, her tray untouched, she danced.

That's the only way I could describe her. A ballerina stuck in restrictive Forks.

The other girl there was blonde and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She held hands with a muscular body builder type of man. He had curly brown hair and a ready smile for anyone. The last boy seemed reserved. Tall lean build with dirty blonde hair. He and the blonde are the only ones that looked like they're related but the others look as if they were thrown together. I didn't have anyone to ask so I looked away quickly and could feel the blush redding my neck. It's rude to stare Bella, I chided myself.

My cell phone rang causing me to jump. I didn't check the caller ID before looking and cursed under my breath when I heard his voice.

"Hey baby!" Jason exclaimed wildly. He sounded drunk and I wouldn't put it past him.

"What do you want?" I growled into the phone.

"Is that anyway to say hello to the man you love?"

The ass!

"Love?! What the hell are you on? You're spouting bullshit again!"

"Ah don't say that. I love you and I know you love me."

"Yeah more like I would rather hang you by your shoe laces then throw your useless body in a ditch." I retorted.

"We'll damn sweetheart-"

I cut him off by pushing the end call button and slipping the phone back in my pocket. Anger washed through my mind and my knuckles shook for a full minute.

The bell rang and I went to my next class then I was done with the day. I sat on my motorcycle and stared ahead without really seeing anything then five gorgeous people walked in front of me. My cell phone rang once again and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a weary voice.

"Bella?" Doctor Cullen's voice asked.

"Oh hello Doctor Cullen! Is my father alright?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the five people look up at me. I could see the pixie girl had a pain filled expression but couldn't guess why.

"You should come down here as fast as possible. You father just had a heart attack and well. . . . I think you should come quickly."

I said I would be there in a few minutes then hung up and sat there in shock. My father had a heart attack.

No!

He will be alright. I told myself but a feeling of horror filled me. I don't even remember how I got to the hospital but the next thing I knew I was there and running down to my father's room.

His bed was empty.

"Bella." Doctor Cullen's voice made me turn around.

"Where is he?" I whispered in anguish. The handsome doctor shook his head slowly with the same look of anguish.

"I'm sorry. It happened so fast there wasn't anything we could do." He opened his mouth to say more but nothing came out.

"It's alright doctor. You did everything you could and more. I guess I have to start making preparations for his funeral. What's the first thing I have to do? I don't know how to do any of that." My mouth was rambling but my head hadn't caught up with everything yet.

"Honey, don't worry I'll help you. Why don't you go home and rest? I'll have someone check on you." He gave me a little push toward the exit and I complied.

Again I don't know how but I was suddenly home. The first thing I did was call Billy and I gave him the bad news emotionlessly. I declined him coming down here from La Push to comfort me. I couldn't feel anything right now even if someone burned down the house.

I lost my mother when I was fourteen and now my father at seventeen. I was an orphan with a big ass house in my name with no way to pay for said house. Would I have to go to an orphanage? I hoped not. I wallowed in grief and the knocking at the door disturbed me so I didn't get it. Moments later cold arms wrapped around me and for a second I thought it were Carlisle but instead it was his pixie like daughter.

Her name turned out to be Alice Cullen. It fit her somehow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"My father told me to check up on you. Bella, I'm very sorry."

When she said that I couldn't hold back the aching sobs and fell into her cold embrace. I don't know how long we sat there with me messing up her obviously pricey shirt. It could have been hours, days, weeks, months, or even years. I would never get over the fact that both my parents were gone and I was alone.

Finally after many more tears I lifted my head but I felt hollow.

"What do I do now?" I asked Alice quietly.

"Everyone continues to live. You have to look past this. My father has taken care of the funeral arrangements so you don't have to worry about anything least of all money. Please, don't protest, we Cullen's try to help. Moneys not an issue with us."

I was too weak to do more than nod. After all of this I would have to thank her for all that she had helped me with.

Alice wouldn't leave my side except to make us dinner.

Even though people didn't think I would be in school the next day I was. The funeral was on Wednesday. We had arrived here on Friday. He got into his accident Saturday, heart attack on Monday, died that night and now his funeral is on Wednesday. I wondered how the rest of my week was going to go.

The teachers didn't pay attention to me as I sat silent in the back of the room with my head bowed. Everyone tried to give me their condolences but I stared through them blankly. I don't understand why people say sorry. It's not their fault he died!

All throughout school Alice would be there, not saying anything, just being there for me. I learned that her boyfriend's name was Jasper. He was the tall lean man who looks perfect like the rest of them but he had a Texan accent. I found him reserved but calming in such a unique way, and I found out they were all adopted and each had a partner except their bronze haired brother.

Edward.

Alice always opened her mouth to say something but would then rethink and close it again. I was content in silence.

She and Jasper sat with me at my usual lunch table away from everyone.

"Why aren't you sitting with your family?" I asked. It was only a handful of times I spoke that day.

"Because we want to sit with you. We don't have many friends here." Alice looked down at her lap then brightened when Jasper clasped their hands together. She really loved him. The thought sent a pang through my heart and right on cue my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful! Whatcha up to?" Jason's voice sent anger through me and it was a welcomed distraction from the grief that consumed me all day.

"Well I've had a very eventful few days since we last saw each other but they don't concern you and I have no idea why you keep calling me! I told you to delete my number from your cell." I took a deep breath and with it came a wave of calm. Jasper and Alice were looking at me intently but I ignored them.

"From the sound of your sarcastic voice I can tell I called at a bad time. What happened Bella? And don't tell me nothing because I know you. There's something wrong now tell me."

Another deep breath came and then I told him what happened. He was, for once, silent. "So that's what's been happening to me, what about you?" I concluded.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said quietly.

"I'm tired of people telling me that!" I snapped. "What do you have to be sorry for? I don't want your sympathy or pity now leave me alone!" Angrily I pushed the end call button and put my head in my hands.

Alice's hand patted my back but I didn't give any indignation that I felt it.

"Why are you helping me?" I demanded. No one should be around me. I bring death with me wherever I go. I didn't want to hurt them.

Pushing up from the table I looked down on them.

"Because you're in pain. No one should suffer alone." Alice's soft musical voice reminded me that you should suffer in silence and always keep it close to you because this world wasn't easy. Don't be fooled into a false sense of security because there is none.

I told that to Alice and then walked away.

"Don't do what I know you want to do. There are still people on this earth who love you and don't want to see you harmed by your stupid grief filled actions, Isabella Swan!"

Swirling around my gaze fell on her brother with the bronze hair. She said his name was Edward and was Carlisle's first son.

"No. No one cares anymore. I'm all alone and I'm done!" Everyone's eyes were on me but I didn't care.

The house was silent. Something I unconsciously grew accustom to. What was I going to do?

I wouldn't be able to stay here much longer because I was only seventeen. I jerked my head in realization.

My birthday was in two weeks! I would eighteen but I still wouldn't be able to stay here with no money coming in. There weren't high paying jobs around here.

I flicked the TV on and the first thing I saw was the house bunny. It was a cute movie. Then a crazy idea came to me. I could get roommates. Become friends with some people, no more hanging by myself. I told myself. Depression doesn't look good on anyone. I just needed two roommates, maybe three since I had a basement, and I would get a job somewhere but I wouldn't drop out of high school. There had to be people around here that didn't like to live with their parents anymore.

With that firmly planted in my mind I watched the house bunny until a honk outside called me. An old black ford truck was sitting there with a tanned man behind the wheel.

That he was a La Push resident was a total give away.

Then my sluggish brain clicked, this must be Jacob Black. Billy's son.

Guilt churned my stomach, I hadn't given Billy a call but he knew the funeral was tomorrow.

"Hey Jacob, long time no see." I waved him over.

"I can't believe you remember me. The last time we saw each other was when we were making mud pies together." He paused and I used it to study him.

He had gotten taller and put on muscle. He had a ready white smile and pitch black hair. His black eyes and tanned skin marked him as a Quileute. He had Indian running through his veins and had the same high cheek bones as his aging father.

"So what brings you down here?"

"My father and I were worried about you and I haven't seen you in forever so I volunteered to come down. Plus I wanted to reconnect with you." He shrugged loosely.

"Well. . . . Please come in. I thought I would be seeing you at the funeral tomorrow, but I'm glad it's not under such depressing time. Yet." I tried to get my mouth to stop rambling but it wouldn't.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe he's gone. I didn't even get a chance to drop in on him before. . . Well you know. I'm really sorry that you have to go through all of this by yourself." His voice broke and he paused.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He asked.

I didn't answer right away. Moving into the kitchen, I looked for something to drink in the fridge.

"We have soda, sprit, root beer, monster, power aid, and regular beer." There was no emotion in my voice nor was there in his when he said he'll have a sprit.

"I want to stay here but I don't have the money to keep this place up. I think I'll advertise that I'm looking for roommates. And then find a job after school." I shrugged it off like it was no big problem.

He nodded his head.

"Don't be afraid to ask us if you need any help. We're here for you Bella."

I nodded my head in return and gestured for us to move into the living room.

Jacob stayed for dinner and I found it was easy to be around him. I dreaded when he left because I was again alone.

I treaded upstairs and my sleepy stare wandered to Charlie's door.

It was closed but I knew what I would find. His clothes lay out on the bed for when he came back to change. His bed covers messy because he never made it.

Tears came unbidden to me. Then the front door opened even though I remember locking it. Alice was there. I didn't call her. I didn't know she was coming over and she never told me but suddenly she's here with her always cold arms around me. Holding me together.

The sun, streaming through the window and landing on my eyes, woke me.

I lay there, knowing it was Wednesday.

Not thinking about going to school not thinking about the funeral that awaited me. Hours later I knew I had to get up and face people saying sorry and showing pity in their eyes. I sighed.

I guess Alice picked out the little black dress that was hanging on the back of the chair.

It was new.

I knew I didn't own any dresses so Alice must have bought it for me. I took a shower, did my hair, put lip gloss on, and then the dress. It went a little past my knees and was off the shoulder with the neck line at a modest level.

When I got into my car I realized that, when this was over, I could just drive away from all of this and never look back.

Maybe I would.

Forks cemetery was small but well tended for. The walk ways were gravel with a stream running through the middle of the landscape. Bridges crossed here and there. Rolling hills with tombstones dotted them and it was one of these hills people dressed in black converged.

A giant weeping willow towered above my father's grave, as if he were being protected by it. The thought calmed me.

The sun went behind clouds but at least it wasn't raining, yet.

I was at the top of the hill looking down on the cemetery when I saw the Cullen's step out of the tree line. Carlisle was holding hands with a woman I have never seen. This had to be Esme, his wife. Alice mentioned her once and I guess her name stuck in my mind.

Next came Alice and Jasper, also holding hands. Edward came last and I didn't see the blonde or her companion. Edward, like the rest of his family, was dressed in black.

I couldn't help but keep his golden gaze locked with my brown eyes.

He stopped at the base of the hill and stared at me with a confused expression. I couldn't ponder it at the time because Alice was bounding into my arms. She smelled so sweet but not disgustingly so. I remember the same smell on Carlisle in the hospital. At the time I didn't think about it until this late hour.

"If everyone can please take a seat?" The pastor of the one church in Forks said. He was a graying man with a neatly trimmed mustache and small glasses on his long face. I took a seat in the back and the Cullen's sat beside me. Alice to my right and Edward to my left. Thoughts of him filled my mind, unwanted at this time along with the blush across my cheeks. That is very foolish of me to be thinking of how handsome he is at a funeral, least of all my father's!

Alice laced her small pale hand in mine. Again I was aware of how cold it was. Like she stuck it in a snow bank. I didn't care but maybe if I remembered then I could ask. A cold hand means a warm heart after all.

The ceremony last for an hour and was nice. Charlie would've liked it. People talked about how they met Charlie and what he did for them when he lived here before. The speech that really stuck out the most was Billy's.

"I met Charlie on a rainy dark night. My truck broke down on the side of the road and Charlie, being the Good Samaritan, pulled over when so many others didn't. He took me home and when I found I had forgotten my keys in my truck he just laughed and said I could stay with him for the night. The power went out, lighting struck a tree outside and it came through the window, and his car wouldn't start in the morning. But despite all of this, he still had a smile on his face. After that disastrous night we became great friends, going fishing every weekend, having a beer here and there. He told me that he was going to try and become a police officer in our tiny town. I laughed but supported him and then Renee came around. Charlie fell for her and took my friend away from me, but in the end he came back for one last fishing trip." He paused and walked over to the casket and lightly touched it with two fingers. "I'll miss you old friend, at least you're in a brighter place with Renee." And with that he strode away.

The priest took up the front and asked if I wanted to say anything.

I didn't leave my seat.

"I loved him and will continue to do so, he is now with Renee and that is all I can ask for." I said simply, then got up and walked away.

Tears didn't fall as expected. Maybe I was done. That would be a great relief. I made sure not to cry in front of others, Alice excluded.

Muted footsteps alerted me to someone's approach. The footsteps stopped a little ways away.

"Alice I would like to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow at school." My voice wavered and threatened to crack. Maybe the tears weren't done as I had thought.

"Last time I checked I wasn't my sister Alice." A velvety voice said. Very slowly I turned to face Edward.

"Apparently." I paused, stalling for time. "The little pixie has done more for me than she had to. I'm very grateful to your family."

His eyes never left my face while I spoke but after a time of silence, that strangely wasn't awkward, I looked down at my heels.

"I would tell you I'm sorry but from what I've heard you don't like that. I don't understand why people say it. A custom that's lost its meaning in this century." Edward sighed. I could see he was truthful about his words.

Just then the clouds decided to pour their souls out. I was drenched in minutes but didn't care. Facing them and opening my pale arms I twirled and laughed.

"This day couldn't have ended any better." I whispered.

The rain caused my hair to turn black and tangle around my face. The dress stuck wetly to my body probably giving everyone an eye full but I didn't care. My grief washed away with the rain.

Glancing back at the handsome god before me I was struck speechless. His bronze hair dripped water, clothes drenched, eyes burning with fervor, and a small smile adorned his carved marble lips. I laughed at the tingling sensation that warmed my stomach. I didn't know how long we stood there, gazing at each other, but was then conscience of another's gaze.

Jacob was coming down the hill with his jacket. Putting it on my shoulders, he gave Edward a dirty look. Like being here was his entire fault. What was wrong with him?

"We should go before you get hypothermia." Jacob said and propelled me forward to the parking lot.

Fighting against his hold, I turned back. Edward was still standing there with a bemused expression.

"Thank you."

His head tilted to the side, puzzled. "For what?"

"For saying sorry and meaning it." And with that I turned away from both men and proceeded to the car.

EDWARDS POV

Isabella Swan was a mystery that I wanted to solve. In all my one hundred years of walking this earth, frozen, lonely, just proceeding through life as if it were nothing to be thankful for, I had not found my mate. I feel as if I have had my head down and now I look up to see the brilliant stars. Her silent mind was frustrating but amusing and a wonderful change.

Hearing people's thoughts was normal for me but when I came across Bella I realized how big a headache reading minds was. She was my pain killer. But like any drug, I became hooked like a druggie.

I became overly grateful that Alice was there for her but jealousy wormed its way into my mind.

I wanted to be the one to hold her.

I wanted to let her cry on my shoulder.

I wanted to tell her that she would always remember Charlie but the pain diminished over time.

I wanted to be the one, not Alice. But that was the problem. I couldn't hold her. I would crush her like she was clay. Her blood sings to me and makes my mouth water. And why would she want a monster like me?

I have killed.

I have sinned.

I don't have a soul to offer, because it was taken from me when I was changed into a vampire.

So I kept my distance even though I want to run my hands through her long silky hair. Trace the outline of her pink lips then kiss them. Gaze into her chocolate brown eyes and get lost.

What I wouldn't give to be human for her!

No!

I would keep my distance so as to keep her safe.

When Bella leaves Forks, marries, has children, she will only have a distant memory of me. She might even tell her daughter about the strange, boy who would gaze at her from a distance.

Yes. That's the only thing I can do now. Keep distance between us. Don't get involved.

BELLA'S POV

Three days had passed since the funeral.

Nothing worth remembering happened. I went to school, started to talk to people, told them I was looking for roommates, and I put an ad in the local and Seattle newspapers. Saturday came around. I've been here for one week. What an eventful week.

Sarcasm came easily and heavily now. I couldn't decide if that was good or not.

It had been sunny today so I opened my window while I did my homework. I was surprised at how easily it opened after probably being closed for who knows how long.

My cell vibrated against the desk. I didn't recognize the number so I answered, curious.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Bella Swan? I'm looking for the person who put the ad in the paper about roommates?" The voice said. It was timid and shy, almost childish.

"Yes I'm Bella Swan. Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Sidnia. I'm eighteen and looking to move because the people I live with does drugs but that's not my way. I like a clean way of life. Thank you very much!"

"Oh there are no drugs aloud in my house unless prescribe by a doctor and I'm a person that just says no. So where do you live at the moment?"

"In Seattle but I don't mind Forks and I have a job and car."

"Any pets?"

This is where she was hesitant.

"I have a small dog whose potty trained and very lovable. Her name is Rae Rae. And she's a little Chiweenie. You know a weenier dog mixed with a Chihuahua. I love her to bits!"

I mulled this over, I hadn't really thought about animals.

"As long as there are no cats, birds, snakes. Basically only dogs. And she has to be bathed regularly."

"Oh thank you! It's so hard finding a place that allows dogs. Can I drop by and see the place tomorrow?"

I nodded my head then realized she couldn't see me. "Of course. I'll be here all day." Before I got the phone with her I gave her the address and said anytime to drop by.

Sidnia showed up like she promised in a white four door jeep patriot. She was around five foot five with short golden hair that, in certain lights, was red. High cheek bones, thin lips, a workable nose, and freckles adorned it. All in all she was pretty.

As Sidnia came closer I could tell her eyes were grayish blue.

"Hi! I'm Sidnia and you must be Bella Swan!"

"Hello Sidnia. It's nice to put a face to a voice."

"Same here."

Inviting her in I told her to go look around. I hadn't gotten around to cleaning out my father's room but glad I would be forced to. I worked we'll when I had to that was for sure.

When Sidnia came back we sat in the living room to discuss.

"I love it." She said brightly. "I saw which bedroom is yours but whose bedroom is. . . ."

"My fathers. I haven't gotten around to cleaning his stuff out yet but I will because we'll need the space. He passed recently." And that was all I was going to say on the subject.

She nodded her head. Thankfully she didn't pursue the painful topic.

"I like the bedroom at the very end but I don't know if Rae Rae can climb stairs."

"We can always redo the study into a room. It's downstairs and pretty big. I was probably going to do that anyways." I said with a shrug.

Her face brightened and then we talked about the dirty business with rent and other things.

Turns out Sidnia can't cook, but that's fine because I was possessive with the kitchen.

We made a deal and would be back with Rae Rae tomorrow after I got done with school.

She left and I stumbled upstairs.

I was almost ready to jump in bed when a knock on the door interrupted me.

Dashing down I opened the door and was surprised to see Jacob. A light black jacket covered a red shirt with black jeans slung low on his hips.

"Hey Bella! Sorry to come over so late but can I crash here? Billy. . . He's being difficult." Jacob sighed and I opened the door wider.

"Of course Jake. You can stay here anytime you want." I then noticed the backpack. It was quite full.

"Thanks." He said relived.

"Have you eaten? I think I'm going to make myself some cider, want some?"

"Sure."

We ended up in the living room again and talked half the night away. Jacob lit a fire and it burned low. The only source of light and heat. I've known Jacob for so long. We reconnected and warmth settled in my belly as I looked at him.

He cut his hair shorter and I wanted to run my hands threw it so I did, which brought us closer.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, a little breathless.

"Yeah?" I answered the same way. Was it wrong that I wanted to kiss him? To forget everything that's gone on and enjoys myself for a few hours?

"Can I kiss you?" His lips were inches from mine.

I nodded and then felt his warm lips softly on mine. He tasted of cider and the sun. If that were possible.

My hands tightened in his hair, pulling him closer. Slowly I moved onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

Out tongues danced and he then he kissed down my neck, lightly biting me. I moaned quietly when he got to the base of my neck meeting my shoulder. And he bit me again but harder and knew I would have a love bite there tomorrow.

His hands roamed over my waist, covered only by my thin silk camisole. When they reached to squeeze my butt I tightened my knees around him.

Jacobs lips came back, more frenzied than before. I matched his vigor while grinding myself to him a little.

"Upstairs?" I asked, gasping for breath. He stood up with me still wrapped around him and found my bedroom.

My iPod was docked and playing a quiet melody. He turned the lights off and the moon shown through the window, giving us enough light.

Jacob was hard and forceful but I found it endearing.

Tying my hands to the bed posts with my scarf, while he ravaged down my body with licks and bites was almost too much and I moaned in pleasure and the need for more.

"Please!" I gasped. I had never asked or been treated this way by a guy.

Before he went down too far he came back up and whispered in my ear.

"Please what?" He asked darkly.

"Please ravage me!" I pleaded.

His laugher shook the bed and once again he made his was slowly down my slim body.

His huge hands were nimble as they handled me and soon I was so close to release when Jacob stopped.

"No!" I wailed and wiggled, trying to get closer to him.

I was rewarded as he lifted himself over me and thrust forward.

That night I gladly suffered through three orgasms and he was there with me enjoying each one.

The morning came, iPod still played quietly, and Jacob lightly snored next to me.

Now that it was lighter I could see what I felt last night. The sheet barely covered him and I took my time studying his tanned body. Muscled forearms, six pack, narrow hips, happy-trail, stubble gracing his jaw. Somehow it was sexy with his messy hair and long eye lashes that I would die to have.

Then I realized what we did yesterday. We had sex! Jacob was my friend. I was lonely, he was there, and I kissed him when I should have said no.

I traced my lips with my fingers, remembering his kisses.

No!

I don't regret what I did. I always had a crush on Jacob since we were kids. So what if he was sixteen? I was seventeen for another two weeks.

The shower soothed me and I dressed in a bright colored shirt with black jeans and heeled boots.

Granola bar in hand I wrote out a note to Jake telling him he could stick around for as long as he wanted but to be dressed because I had someone coming over after school.

I entered school with a new spring in my step. I was talkative with people and was surprised at lunch by Jacob. He motioned me over to an empty table and we sat down.

Did he feel awkward about last night?

"Hey." I said with a small smile. Thoughts of last night flew through my head.

Naughty Bella.

"Hey yourself. I didn't hurt you did I?" He said gesturing to my bruise at the base of my neck.

People have been asking me all day who it came from but I wouldn't tell. Now people probably put one and one together to get me and Jacob.

"No. I feel . . . better. Out of my depressed state. Thanks. And I didn't really mean to jump you." I said blushing profusely.

His laugh was low and throaty.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked just to get another laugh out of him.

"Me! Ha, you have to do a lot more to hurt me." Jake winked at me and we flowed into less a less flirty conversation.

"So who's coming over today?"

"Oh. I put ads in the papers for roommates. I got a call and this chick, Sidnia Janes, came over and looked at the place. She's coming again today and dropping something's off. Be nice to her and her little dog too."

"That's cool." He commented. He was looking down with a sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tipping his chin up. Jacob still hadn't shaved and I kind of hoped he would keep it that way.

"You just reminded me of Billy. He's getting . . . worse. I want to move out but because of my age. . . ." He shrugged. "I'll deal with it. But once I'm eighteen I'm out. Oh! That also reminds me. You'll be turning eighteen in two weeks. August 20th right?"

I nodded and put a gentle hand on his rough cheek.

"You can stay with me Jake. I know how Billy can get. Just go home when he's not there, grab your stuff and come to mine. If he asks . . . then oh well."

"What about school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school now?" I teased then got serious. "You can take my motorcycle back and forth."

After awhile he nodded with a sigh then turned his head and kissed my palm. He took it and held both my small hands in his huge ones. They were so warm.

"I don't really want to leave my father but. . . ."

I hugged him tightly and then the bell had the nerve to ring, taking Jake with it.

"I'll see you at home."

He nodded and walked away to the parking lot.

I was sitting in my last class of the day when a commotion at the front of the room made me look up. Edward Cullen was standing there in all his glory. Edward sauntered toward me and sat beside me. Why was he here?

I looked around, trying to get a sense of what was going on. Leaning out in the isle with my long hair fanning out below me, I asked my neighbor what was going on.

"He switched to this class. No one knows why." Linda whispered to me.

"Thanks." She nodded and looked past me at Edward.

"Hello." He said quietly to me. I was so surprised that he talked that my mouth dropped open for a moment.

"Oh! Hello. I'm sorry I haven't talked with you since Wednesday. I was kind of depressed and busy with new roommates." I said quickly and low so no one would here us.

He nodded and ran a pale hand threw his bronze hair.

"Who was that you were talking to at lunch?" He asked politely.

Did I detect a little bit of jealousy? It wasn't any if his business but I wanted to make him jealous.

"Hmm. . .That was just a friend of mine. He's having trouble at home so he's staying with me for a while." As I talked and said 'friend' I made sure to have a small smile on my face with a faraway look while also touching the love bite on my neck. His golden eyes narrowed on the bruise and then his eyes flashed up to mine. I sighed, still making sure I had that look.

"Did he hurt you?"

I didn't answer right away. Then as if acting as if I was coming out of day dreaming I looked at him.

"What? No he didn't hurt me. It's just a little love bite." I shrugged as if it were no big deal. Understanding and hatred flared in his eyes. A low hiss left his lips and he looked away from me quickly.

The question I wanted to ask was, was I the cause of this hatred? Did he hate me now?

I turned to the front of the room and used my hair as a curtain between us. I was hiding and I didn't know why. Maybe I could ask Alice later about Edwards's reaction.

I didn't regret what I did with Jacob. Not at all. In fact I would probably do it again with him! It was my choice.

I didn't understand boys at all!

It felt as if the teacher was droning on for hours when the bell finally rang, signaling our release.

"Freedom from oppression!" I yelled while running down the hall.

Home was a very welcomed relief. Instead of just walking in I rang the doorbell. While I was waiting I turned around and took a much needed view of the neighborhood. Then the door opened.

"Can I help you beautiful?" Jacobs's deep voice asked behind me. Almost right away I felt warmth spread through my lace thong. The clothes I wore felt restrictive and all of that increased when I turned and saw Jacob standing there without a shirt. He had on those black jeans and nothing underneath. They slung so low on his hips I had no idea how they stayed up. I swallowed hard before drool came out.

"I was wondering if Jacob Black lives here. He forgot something that I really need to give him." My tone was sultry.

His breathing quickened, making my eyes travel over his body again and again. Stepping forward so there was no space I forced him back and I closed the door. He pushed me against it and attacked me. I could feel how hard he was since he left no room for negotiation.

"I'm Jacob. What did I forget?"

"Your punishment." I said and wrapped my legs around his waist. This time we didn't make it to the bedroom so we had sex on the couch.

And on the floor.

And on the recliner.

In the hall.

Against the wall.

We finished together in the kitchen and I made a reminder to clean off the counter before I did anything else.

Giggling ensued after as we looked around for our clothes. Then, of all things, the doorbell rang.

Sidnia! I totally forgot!

"I'll be right there!"

I ran upstairs and to the mirror. Jacob let Sidnia in and started talking to her. Their voices drifted up to me and I heard Sidnia's intake of breath when she first glimpsed Jacob.

I knew how she felt!

My hair was a total give away so I brushed it out and threw on something decent.

"Hey Sidnia! Sorry . . . I was in the middle of something." I apologized lamely.

She held a small black and white dog who was straining against her. This must be Rae Rae. She was adorable!

"She's so cute! I love her already!" I said.

Rae Rae had a white stripe going around her neck but it stopped halfway. Her whole underside was white while her top was so black that I saw purple and blues, like when you look in a puddle in the road, because the oil makes a rainbow of colors.

"I didn't know you had another roommate. And he's so hot!" Sidnia said to me in a low aside as we entered the kitchen and Jacob disappeared somewhere.

Red flooded my cheeks and I smiled at her.

"Jacobs an old friend and he needed a place to stay. We're . . . I don't know what we are to each other." I shrugged happy to leave it alone. Rae Rae was squirming and trying to get down.

"You can let her run around just don't let her out. We'll put up some type of fencing so she doesn't get lost."

Sidnia put her down and right away she was sniffing around her new home.

Just then Jacob came up to us in the kitchen and said he was going to Billy's real quick to pick up some thing's. He had changed, meaning he put a shirt and shoes on. I left Sidnia and walked him out.

"Have you decided which room you want? You can stay with me in my room if you want." I looked down, blushing. Jake lifted my chin with one finger and bent down to give me a kiss.

"I would love to. You really don't mind? I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and you're going on eighteen. I just don't want to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Here are my keys and make sure you don't handle my baby as rough as you do me." I winked and gave him another kiss but this time longer. I could feel the sexual tension between us when he got in the mustang and drove away.

"He is absolutely too yummy! How does he ride?" Sidnia asked as soon as I came in.

"Sidnia!" I exclaimed. "He's my friend!"

"Boyfriend or friends with benefits?"

I thought about it. "A little bit of both. I guess. He's going to be staying with me so there are still two rooms we need to rent." I sighed.

Sidnia nodded and called for Rae Rae.

"Time to see if you can climb stairs, little girl." Rae Rae followed Sidnia to the stairs. Rae Rae looked up at them a took on the challenge.

"Yes! I'll take the room upstairs." She said smugly.

I giggled.

Sidnia was a keeper.

It was August 19th and tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday. To finally be a legal adult! Not as good as twenty one but a start.

In the last two weeks I found out my financial situation and was surprised Charlie put so much away. So I was able to support myself but got a job as a waitress in a strip club. I know it's a bit much but it's actually fun to watch the women dancing. The men lusted after them and Jacob liked it because he could get in and pass for eighteen. The girls loved him but I made sure none of them took him in back where the beds were. Only I did that.

Then my birthday came around and I didn't have to be paid under the table anymore. Which sucked but that's the way shit goes. When I got to my locker at school a whole bunch of snicker chocolate bars fell out. Then one lone balloon that said Happy 18th Birthday on it. A note was taped to the string and found it was from Angela. She was a shy girl who I became good friends with here.

Laughing sounded at the end of the hall at the shocked expression that graced my face. Then everyone started saying happy birthday to me.

"How'd you like it?" A soft voice that belonged to Angela asked.

"I will get you back! Just wait graduation is coming up." I snickered at her horror filled look. "Pay back is a bitch. But I love it. Thanks!" And I hugged her. "So how long did this take you to do?"

She waved a dismissive hand.

"I got the janitor to let me in last night. But to let you know, two hours because they kept wanting to fall out. If it wasn't for the janitor helping me you'd have found hundreds of snickers taped to your locker!" She laughed. Angela was very pretty but she didn't know it. Light curly brown hair and thin glasses over gray eyes. Thin pink lips and small cheek bones gave her a small appearance but once you get her out of her shell she was hilarious.

"I heard you got yourself two roommates. And that one is that really hot guy from the reservation. All the guys from the rest are supper hot! So what's his name and what is he to you?" Angela asked with an enthused expression.

Knowing that Angela doesn't gossip I told her just as we were passing Edward, Alice, and Jasper at their lockers.

"His name is Jacob Black. Yes he's starting to live with me but we've known each other since we were kids making mud pies. And him pushing cold mud down my shirt." I added with a laugh.

Edwards head snapped up at the sound of my voice and he looked at me then away.

"Hey Alice, Jasper, Edward." I said as I passed. Only Alice acknowledged me with a wave.

"We got together and our relationship has progressed so much that when he comes home after work he says 'Honey I'm home!' Isn't that cute?"

Angela nodded. "Didn't you just get a new job?"

"Oh! Yeah. Working for this strip club in Seattle but I don't dance, just hand out drinks in practically nothing." I shrugged. "It's just a job. I'm looking for something else but I kind of like it. After today, since I'm now eighteen, I'm going to ask if I can start dancing."

"Okay," Angela said. "A strange work place but if it gives you money and your safe then no harm no foul."

"Well that's two people who are on board with my choice. You and Jacob. Don't ask! Because I will not tell." I said with a giggle, blood rushing to my cheeks.

Angela just shook her head, amused. We continued onto math oblivious to Edwards stare behind us. Well Angela was.

EDWARD'S POV

I heard her surprised shriek and turned to see a least a hundred snicker candy bars on the floor at Bella's feet. Laughter joined Bella's. It was Angela and from what I got from her mind she had spent two hours last night trying to put them and a balloon in her locker.

"How'd you like it?" Angela asked, nervous.

"I will get you back. Graduation is coming up." Angela's mind recoiled. Bella didn't like it. "Pay back is a bitch, but I love it! Thanks." And then Bella hugged Angela. "So how long did it take you to do this?"

After that I was busy thinking about Bella until they brought up Jacob Black. Bella giggled and blushed every time he was brought up but she told Angela the truth. Other times when people asked her she said misleading things and changed the subject. So why would she tell the truth to Angela?

'Because Bella trusts Angela.' Alice said in her thoughts as she and Jasper came up.

"Hey Alice, Jasper, Edward." Bella said as she passed. My dead cold heart lurched when she said my name. I loved it coming out of her mouth.

I shouldn't.

Then Bella said since she was now eighteen she would ask if she could start dancing for the strip club she was waitressing for.

I didn't know she had a job. I didn't know it was for a strip club! I didn't even want people to look at her that way. As it was I could hardly contain my growl whenever I hear or see Jacob Black. He doesn't deserve her. She's too good for that dog. I snorted at myself.

The only information I can get from her is watching and hearing people's thoughts.

I think I'll be making a trip to Seattle this weekend.

I watched Bella every chance I got. Through other people's prospective or when she was in eye range. I desperately wanted to run my hand over her hair, kiss her forehead, and tell her that I didn't want her to be with Jacob.

But she wouldn't want me, a monster! I knew I wasn't good enough and I would probably hurt her. She was fragile with her translucent skin that was blemish free. Delicate and temping. Her scent called me like no other. To drain her dry and then mourn the loss that there was no more blood that equaled Bella's. My mind was so full of Bella that I didn't realize I was staring after her until she disappeared through a door with Angela.

'Edward? We need to talk' Alice said then pranced away with Jasper trailing her protectively.

I was always jealous that everyone in my family had mates but me. I knew Bella was my mate because I couldn't read her mind, even though it frustrated me to no end. The day passed quickly. Probably because I watched Bella all day. I hated doing it via other people's thoughts. The girls were jealous of her, and so hated her. The guys wanted to get with her, have her draped along their arms and have her wear their letterman's jackets.

I knew Bella well enough now to spot how she is reserved but in the conversations to comment occasionally. The only person she really talked to with enthusiasm was Angela. I like Angela. She was the type of girl Bella needed to be friends with.

BELLA POV

"Hey Angela, whatcha doing this weekend?"

I wanted to go shopping and pick out some new things but didn't want to go alone.

"Nothing. All I was going to do was sit at home and baby sit. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I was going shopping and thought you might want to go with me. Maybe we could ask a few people."

"I've been meaning to spend some money." Angela laughed but said yes. We decided we would go on Friday after school then meet up the next day and go to first beach in La Push.

Mike over heard our conversation and asked if he could come with us.

I knew Mike liked me even though I had a boyfriend and that bothered me. Couldn't he see that Jessica like him?

"It's only a girl's weekend. Sorry Mike. Maybe some other time." Then I turned my back to him and looked only at Angela. She laughed at my disgruntled expression.

"Hey! I have the perfect idea!" Angela said while her eyes lit up. "Why don't we invite Alice?"

I gasped. "That would be awesome! Maybe Rosalie will want to come too. I'll go ask them. Is there anyone else you want to invite?"

She shook her brown hair out. "No I don't think so. Just the four of us would be fun. Plus Alice has such a cool fashion sense I would love to shop with her. I would like to get to know Rosalie better. I would get a lot of complements and I could say 'yes, Alice picked it out for me.'"

She laughed again and gave me a push. "Go ask."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I crossed no man's land to the Cullen table. There was an empty seat so I sat in it and turned to Alice, who had somewhat of a knowing smile on her small face. I ignored the rest of them and only focused on Alice.

"Angela and I were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us. Oh! Rosalie, you're invited too." I said quickly as I turned to the beautiful blonde.

"If you want." I said quietly.

"I would love too!" Alice said with so much enthusiasm that I leaned away from her and laughed.

"Okay pixie, calm down!"

"Rosalie?"

"I'll think about it." She said softly. I nodded in return.

"We leave Friday after school." I said a few more things than before me left I cast a glance in Edwards's direction. He was staring at me. Warmth surged through me and I ran away just as the bell tolled.

Saved by the bell.

Thursday came around and with it a nasty surprise.

Jordan Fitch was sitting at the table that I usually sat at whenever Jacob decided to grace me with his presence.

Jordan's light brown hair was gelled and styled with such precession that I'm sure it took him over an hour to do. Anger surged through me and I stomped over to him. His back was to me so it was easy to tip his chair backwards and let it fall where he hit his head.

"Well hello to you too beautiful." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "I knew there was a reason I missed you." He smiled at me as he picked himself up, while dusting himself off.

"What are you doing here, Jordan?" I hissed.

"What? I can't come and see my girlfriend?"

"Ha! Have you lost your mind? Do you remember me breaking up with you? Maybe we should go over this again? All you think about is your dick! You want to know why I broke up with you. One; I saw you fucking Stacey in her pool house. Two; you never gave a shit about me, and three; because you're a mama's boy."

There was a low 'oooh' echoing around the once silent room. While I was shouting two things happened. Jacob came up behind me and I was stepping closer to Jordan until he was pressed against the table.

"Okay! I admit I didn't pay as much attention as I should have to you. I'm sorry. I love my mom, am I not suppose to? And Stacey was asking to be fucked. Did you see her at the pool party? You could see everything!"

I was gaping at him. Then I punched him right across his jaw. He dropped to the floor like a rock.

I heard Jacobs laugh and he came around and picked Jordan off the ground. He held Jordan's hands behind his back, offering me to hit him again. So I did.

I punched him in his kidney then in the stomach. Jacob dropped him and as he lay cowering I kicked him in his balls.

No children for him.

Cheering deafened the room and Angela ran up to me.

"That was epic! Are you okay?"

"Okay? Hell I'm better than okay. I feel great!" I exclaimed exhilarated.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Jacob teased as he wrapped his long tan arms around me. I laughed then stopped when I caught sight of the Cullen's. Emmett's face was full of laughter as he cheered with the other kids. Alice was smiling. Jasper was also smiling but with a distracted look on his face. Rosalie looked on with a revengeful look on her face. Then I could've sworn she snorted and gave a little laugh. Then I examined Edward who wasn't looking at me but at Jordan who was trying to crawl away without my notice. A hate filled expression covered his beautiful face. A slow burning rage brimmed in his dark eyes. Then his eyes found mine and I winked at him.

"Jacob, can you dispose of this trash?" I asked nicely while gesturing to the broken Jordan.

"I would be happy too." He said as he cracked his knuckles and pick Jordan up by his left leg. He dragged him over to a trash can and lifted Jordan as if he weighted nothing and threw him in, head first. Too bad for Jordan that today was spaghetti Thursday.

Everyone couldn't stop talking about what Jacob and I did.

It was funny how people exaggerated the story to make me look more badass and Jordan look like he begged me not to hit him because it would hurt too much. I had to say Jordan was a total mama's boy.

He had it coming to him for a long time.

He's one of those people who don't leave home when they should.

I think I might drop in on him in thirty years to see if I'm right.

Knowing his mother she would live to see the end of the world.

It was Friday and today we were going shopping! The only thing I was worried about was Rosalie. Was she coming? Every time I see her or think about the beautiful blonde my ego took a major hit. I didn't mind her shopping with us at all. In fact I was curious about the girl. She had hardly talked to me but I wanted to know if she liked me or if she was just being polite.

It was in the middle of changing to a different period that I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walking down the hall. Angela and I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys! Alice, are we still going shopping after school today? Oh and Rosalie, are you coming?" Angela asked. We weren't afraid of the Cullen's like everyone else at this small school. Small minded town.

"I'm still in. Rose?" Alice asked while turning to her sister.

"If you don't mind, then I think I will tag along." She said in a quiet voice.

"Great! Will you be taking your own car?" I asked. I had noticed a red Mercedes in the parking lot. Well I tried to see it but my view was blocked by every single guy from the school.

"Well if you don't have anyone else coming then we can go in my car." Rose said with a bit if smugness set into it.

"Let me guess, the red Mercedes out front is yours? I bet it drives like a dream and you can't even hear it." I said enviously.

She smiled hugely. "Yes that beauty outside is mine. I tuned it myself and you can barely hear it when it's on. I have a DB stereo and I did the paint job by myself. No one is allowed to touch her under the hood but myself. I've noticed you have a black Harley and a baby blue mustang. Do you take it to a mechanic? I know a lot of girls who-"

I cut her off.

"I do everything myself also. Getting my hands dirty is one of my favorite things to do." I said almost suggestively. "I hated to do it but I had to have someone drive it up here from Arizona. That's why I was stuck with a damn Camry when I first arrived here. Charlie got it when my back was turned." I sighed to myself. "Well I'm glad you're coming, it's going to be awesome to talk to you more about cars. Let's see who knows more." I challenged.

"Challenge accepted Isabella Swan."

"Rosalie Cullen." And with that I and Angela walked into our next class.

School had ended and I was texting Jacob for the last half hour. He was going to come and pick up my mustang for me. He showed up with his friend Embry on the back of my motorcycle.

They stopped in front of me.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jacob said with a sultry smile.

I smiled back. "Nothing better happen to my mustang otherwise I'll gut you from head to toe." I said as I handed over my keys reluctantly.

Someone laughed from behind me and I saw Rose, Alice, and Angela walking toward me.

Jacob was throwing daggers at the two Cullen's but I didn't understand why.

"I'll see you at home." I then kissed his forehead and noticed he was burning up. "Honey is you alright? You're burning up!" I put my wrist to his forehead but he pulled away with a slight growl. What was wrong with him?

"Jacob?"

"I'll see you later Bella." He said quietly.

Frowning I walked away.

"What about this?" Angela picked up a light green top that was v neck with buttons down the front. I hated it right away.

"No not what I'm looking for. Maybe something blue?" I shook my head. It was hopeless. Forks didn't have a mall or any decent shopping store so we drove to Seattle, where they have one department store. I was becoming frustrated that I couldn't find anything.

Then out of nowhere Alice showed up with exactly what I wanted. It was baby blue with a black belt around the middle and a wrap that was attached. How on earth did she know? I didn't really know what I was looking for but leave it to Alice to find out what it was. She had a pair of dark skinny jeans over her other arm and those she handed to Angela.

"Oh, Alice! How did you find a pair in my size, the color I wanted, and that they would fit comfortably? I don't know how you do it." Angela exclaimed while she hugged Alice. "You're a god send!"

I looked around. "Where's Rose?"

"Right here." Rose said as she came around a rack of sweaters. "Look what I found."

She held up a hanger with a light brown coat. It reminded me of something a woman spy would wear on a wet London day. Brass buttons went from top to bottom but also had a zipper. With it on it would come down to Rosalie's knees. Perfect for the rainy days of Forks Washington.

A while later I ended up talking to Rose about cars and it was kind of interesting and offensive when she asked me if I had a job.


End file.
